Tension Between Brothers
by purplecat41877
Summary: Two brothers get into an argument. Leo and Raph get involved.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Tension Between Brothers**

Eight year old identical twins Kyle and Frederick Stapleman were in their bedroom. They were working on some schoolwork.

Frederick turned on the radio and loud rock music started playing through the speakers. Kyle walked over the radio and turned it off.

"We can listen to music later," Kyle said.

"I'll listen to music if I want to," Frederick said, turning the music back on.

"I can't concentrate with music on," Kyle explained, turning the music off.

"Then go study somewhere else!" Frederick retorted.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"DON'T KEEP ME FROM LISTENING TO MUSIC WHILE DOING SCHOOLWORK!"

"IT'S DISTRACTING!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

* * *

Thirty-seven year old Leo and Raph were sparring in the dojo. Just then, they heard arguing coming from Kyle and Frederick's bedroom.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Kyle screamed.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU, EITHER!" Frederick screamed.

Leo and Raph felt uneasy when they heard that. It reminded them of themselves when they were younger.

"We'd better put a stop to that," Leo said.

"I'm with you," Raph said as he and Leo raced out of the dojo.

* * *

Mikey, Donny, twenty-nine year old Chloe Stapleman, and her husband Roger were sitting on the sofa eating pizza and popcorn and drinking soda. They were watching a movie involving a silly wedding which was called "Late For My Wedding".

The screen showed the bride on one side of the screen and the groom on the other. They woke up, realized they overslept, threw on their wedding clothes, and rushed out of their rooms.

The bride and groom arrived at the church and raced down the altar. Their clothes were on backwards and their hair was a mess.

"This is the silliest wedding movie I've ever seen," Mikey said, laughing.

"I couldn't agree more," Donny said, also laughing.

Just then, Leo raced through the living room. Raph followed a couple seconds later and the two of them headed upstairs.

"Leo and Raph seem to be in a hurry to go upstairs," Chloe said.

"Seems that way," Roger said.

* * *

Leo and Raph raced into Kyle and Frederick's bedroom and saw the two of them fighting. They went over and immediately pulled the two of them apart.

"Kyle, let's go into my bedroom and talk," Leo instructed.

"Fine," Kyle said and then he and Leo left the room.

"Frederick, we should talk in my bedroom," Raph instructed.

"Whatever," Frederick said and then he and Raph left the room.

* * *

Leo and Kyle entered Leo's bedroom. The two of them went over to Leo's bed and sat on it.

"Why were you and Frederick fighting?" Leo inquired.

"He insisted on having music on while doing schoolwork and it's distracting for me," Kyle replied.

"Did you try talking to him?"

"I didn't."

"Any reason why?"

"I don't know if he would've listened."

"How do you know?"

"If he wants to do something, he doesn't care what others think."

"That's how Raph was when we were younger," Leo admitted.

"I guess you and Uncle Raph argued and fought a lot," Kyle said.

"We did but we eventually made up."

"I'd better make up with Frederick."

Leo nodded in agreement. Then he and Kyle got off the bed and left the room.

* * *

In Raph's bedroom, Raph was sitting on the bed. Frederick was angrily stopping around the room.

"Why were you and Kyle fighting?" Raph asked.

"He was being mean to me," Frederick said angrily.

"How?"

"I wanted to listen to music and he wouldn't let me."

"Just because someone won't let you have your way doesn't mean they're being mean."

"How can I listen to music without annoying Kyle?"

"You can use headphones."

"I'll see if Mom can get me a pair."

"First, you need to apologize to Kyle."

"I guess you're right, Uncle Raph."

"Let's get this over with."

"If you say so."

Raph got off the bed. Then he and Frederick walked out of the room.

* * *

Leo, Raph, Kyle, and Frederick came across each other in the hallway. They decided to go to Kyle and Frederick's bedroom.

Once inside, Leo and Raph stood near the door. Kyle and Frederick were in the middle of the room facing each other.

"When music is on and we're doing schoolwork, it distracts me," Kyle explained.

"I shouldn't have flipped out but I need music to focus," Frederick explained.

"We can ask Mom to pick up some headphones tomorrow."

"That'll work."

"I'm sorry, Frederick."

"Same here, Kyle."

"I love having you as a brother."

"I feel the same way about you."

Kyle and Frederick wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other and Leo and Raph left the room.

* * *

Later on, the turtles were in the living room. They had just finished their training session.

"Leo, Raph, everything all right?" Donny inquired.

"Donny, Chloe, Roger, and I saw you race through here earlier," Mikey explained.

"Kyle and Frederick were fighting," Leo explained and Mikey and Donny were shocked.

"We got them to stop," Raph said and then Mikey and Donny were relieved.

"How?" Mikey asked.

"I talked to Kyle in my room and Raph talked to Frederick in his room," Leo replied.

"We brought them back to their own room eventually and they made up," Raph said.

"Sounds like it all worked out," Donny said and Leo and Raph nodded in agreement.

Just then, Kyle and Frederick raced into the room. Chloe and Roger arrived a few seconds later.

"Leo, Raph, Roger and I really appreciated that you stopped Kyle and Frederick when they were fighting and talked to them about it," Chloe said.

"Mom's going to get headphones for me," Frederick said.

"That'll help a lot," Kyle said.

"Hopefully," Roger said.

* * *

Later on, the turtles were hanging out in the living room. Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick had gone to bed a few minutes ago.

"That was amazing how you stopped Kyle and Frederick from fighting," Mikey told Leo and Raph.

"It reminded us of when we were younger," Raph said.

"We decided it would be best to put a stop to it," Leo said.

"Luckily, it all worked out," Donny said.

The turtles talked for a while longer. Eventually, they said good night and headed upstairs to their rooms.

The End


End file.
